Character Approval/Sakura Alphin
Lexi 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Sakura was abandoned when she was a newborn by her parents, and was left at the doorstep of an orphanage with a note that read, “Sakura. Sakura Alphin”. The orphanage took her in and named her as Sakura Alphin. A few weeks later a pair of Emissaries adopted her to make themselves more popular with their good deed. As you can see, the Emissaries are addicted to their public image. They had adopted 2 more kids before they adopted Sakura, and 1 more after adopting her. They showered no love towards those kids and their “affection” towards them were fake. Sakura felt abandoned and lonely. The 3 kids played by themselves, and Sakura was often called a loner and a weirdo by her “siblings”, and their “parents” didn’t even bother to correct them. The Emissaries were too busy taking care of their image that they never spent time with their adopted kids. The kids didn’t care, and the youngest was too loved by the older 2 to notice that, so Sakura was the only one who realized the lack of interest their so called parents had for them. When she was 11 years old, only days away from attending Foxfire, she suddenly had a dream. The dream was in a field of sakura trees, and she saw a couple amongst the trees. She could not recognize their faces since it was dream, but it was still pretty vivid. Each of the couple had a newborn baby in their arms, but one baby was wearing an addler that made it impossible to focus on her face. The next night she had another dream. The dream didn’t have any trees or whatnot, just a face. A face. A face of a girl. Sakura didn’t know who this girl was, but she felt weird. Why was she having those dreams? The next night, as expected, she had another dream. But this dream was more intense. Unlike the previous two dreams that was either neutral or happy, the third dream was filled with panicked voices that sounded miserable. Those voices were a constant repeat of her name, and few crying noises. The next night was a complete misery. A baby’s cry was heard in the background along with some ear piercing wails that made Sakura’s heart ache. The next night was nothing but pure darkness. Sakura had 4 dreams in a row, and it all seemed to be connected to one another. The next day she went to Foxfire(she passed the entrance exam) and accidentally told the prodigies about her dreams. At dinner she told her dreams to her family, and the Emissaries were horrified when they found out she told other elves. They were worried she was unstable, and feared that her weird characteristics would cause harm to their public image. After forcing her to swear to never speak of those dreams to anyone again, they made her sit outside in the rain the whole night, soaking wet. Sakura had enough. She had enough of the Emissaries. She had enough of them restricting her. She had enough of her “siblings” that tormented her. So that night….she ran away. But not far though because her adoptive parents caught her. They made her skip Foxfire for a week before allowing her to attend again. Sakura was devastated. So when she was able to attend Foxfire again, she shut her mouth and didn’t speak a word about her dreams. She made it to Level 2, and manifested as a Telepath. Near her finals, she met a girl. It wasn’t any other girl, but the girl that was in her dream months ago. Sakura was confuzzled. How could someone in her dreams be real? The two stared at each other warily, as if one might lash out at another. And from the way the girl was staring at her, Sakura was sure the girl had dreams about her too. It turned out that the girl, whose name is Acacia, and Sakura were twins. Their parents had abandoned Sakura and pretended that she didn’t exist. They washed Sakura’s memories of her when she was a baby just in case she remember them after she grew up, but the memories surfaced in her dreams after 10 years of deception. Sakura was heartbroken. After a lot of conflict, Sakura’s adoptive-parents found out about it. Turned out that they had a bit of sympathy for her, because they made her write a letter. A letter to her biological parents. A letter that said everything she wanted to say to them. At first it’s angry, as she knew it would be. How could you? Why did you? What kind of parent are you guys? Yet by the 5th paragraph it melts. It becomes all about thanking them for taking care of her twin, and at least giving her a name. At first her intentions were to hurt them, and to remind them exactly what they’ve abandoned when they left her at the orphanage. But then it slowly morphs into how thrilled she is to meet them and how lonely she felt. When she started, she knew how the letter would end: I hope to never meet you guys ever again and I hate you for what you’ve done. But when she finally reached the final paragraph, she finds, "Hope to meet you, your forgotten daughter, Sakura." written down instead. Then she feels the overwhelming weight of her tears welling up inside. She doesn’t know which emotion those tears come from. Anger? Sad? Grief? Disappointment? Regret? Her adoptive mother steps in moments later she calls out and takes the letter from her. Sakura watches as the mail is sent to her real parents in mixed emotions. A day later it was confirmed that she’d meet her real parents a week later. A week passes in a rush and she finds herself standing in the front door of her parent’s house. She doesn’t know what to feel. What was she going to say? But all of those thoughts evaporate when she sees the two figures she longed for. Emotional tears flood her and her parent’s eyes as the three of them hug. Then they talk. Talked about everything. Her parents wanted to know everything about her, and she gladly tells them. Then her parents tell her what made them abandon her. They tell her that they were afraid Sakura and Acacia would be shamed on for their entire life, and was willing to give one of them a better life by erasing themselves from the one’s mind and memories. They wanted to at least give them a normal life, and Sakura understands them. Her adoptive parents agreed on letting Sakura live with her real parents and change all legal relationships with them, and miraculously her adoptive parents became more kinder. They treated their remaining adopted children with more affection. Sakura felt the empty hole in her heart filled up again and is eager to be in her real family. However it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Her former friends in Foxfire all left her when they figured she was a multiple birthed kid. Sakura becomes sad, but realizes that she didn’t need them because they weren’t her true friends. True friend would stick with her through thick and thin no matter what her status was. Acacia, who’s a Telepath, and Sakura, who's a Telepath too(similar to their parents who were both Telepaths), became Cognates-in-training. By the time the two graduated from Foxfire they mastered the art of Cognatedom and they were very powerful. They were offered to become Washers and Probes and they both agreed. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She is quiet and attentive, and notices small things easily. She's bright and a fun to talk to, and she's an ambivert. She was formerly a bit insecure but after she went back to her real family, she became more confident and bright. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) JiU(Dreamcatcher) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Not good at skills Good at washing and probing Wants to be a good artist for some reason Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) She's a Telepath ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved